Computer modules (modules), such as disk and tape drives, are commonly installed in computer chassis by first line manufacturers, and customizers and users, when they seek to upgrade their computers. This installation is challenging, for it typically requires "four hands." This installation is referred to as "four hands", for during installation of these conventional systems, a first hand holds the module, a second hand holds a bottom tray or the like, a third hand holds a screw, for attachment of the module to a portion of the chassis or frame, and a fourth hand holds a screwdriver. This is as opposed two hands, and thus, a single person installing the system faces substantial difficulties when attempting to install these conventional systems and corresponding modules themselves.
Many times, the difficulty of installation with screws, results in the installer omitting screws that are difficult to access, or placement of the screws in the module is too loose. Over time, the loose screws may become too loose and/or fall off the module, such that the module is unbalanced and subsequently damaged. This damage is hastened should there be omitted screws.
These conventional mounting systems are typically designed for minimal, if any shock mounting, such that the module would be isolated from the potentially damaging effects from shock, vibrations and the like. When a shock wave is transferred through a module, it may damage the magnetic components therein. This damage to the magnetic components may cause the loss of data, such that it is not recoverable.
With the advance of technology, these modules have become more durable and less prone to shock damage. However, shock mounting may still be desired. This becomes a problem as conventional shock mounting systems, typically retrofitted systems, for these modules are elaborate, complex to install and expensive, to a point where they are not cost effective.
Moreover, it is sometimes desired to remove the module from the computer chassis, and place it on a surface, such as a table or the like, with the module connected to (the computer either operating or off) or disconnected from the computer. This is problematic, as the user must be careful in removing the module from the chassis or frame. However, of greater criticality is that merely placing the module onto the surface, absent enhanced shock protection, increases the potential for shock damage.